To Be Noticed
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Reflekta wants to be noticed? Chat Noir will notice her. But what happens when Ladybug gets a little jealous. Aged Up. Mature for sexual themes. This was a challenge given to me by BurningCr0w. The challenge was to write a one shot saucy fanfic about one of the main characters and an akumatized villain.


**Note: This was a challenge brought to me by BurningCr0w. The challenge was to do a "saucy" one shot fic of a main character and an akumatized villain. So, I took the challenge. haha I had to age it up though. I feel wrong writing about 14 year olds. Sorry. haha Thank you for reading and challenging me. It was an interesting challenge. If anyone wants to write one of these... go ahead. ^-^**

Chat Noir stood in a battle pose and watched Relekta turn his college classmates into mirror copies of herself, once again. Hawkmoth had slowly run out of ideas over the years.

"Hey, Reflekta?!" Chat Noir shouted out and she turned to face him.

He brought his bo staff up and onto his shoulders and walked towards her. He backed her against the wall and touched her chin and looked through heavy lidded green eyes. "You wanna be noticed?"

Her lips parted in surprise and he flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue. "I'll notice you." He smirked at her and let his staff go into itself, before putting it back into its hollister.

He slammed her hands above her head by her wrists and pressed his arousal into her. He purred and flicked her earlobe with his tongue, before nibbling on it. She let out a soft mewl and pressed her hips against his. He groaned and slid his hands down her arms and brought them along her sides, before he slipped them beneath the skirt of her dress.

Chat hoisted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth to let out a soft moan. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue between her soft, painted, lips and she met his with her own.

Chat slid her leggings down and she grabbed his bell to pull it down the long zipper, to expose his well built chest.

Chat groaned and bit her bottom lip, tugging it a bit.

"Relekta, what are you doing? You're letting yourself get distracted!" Hawkmoth growled and tried to control her, but it didn't work.

Reflekta reached between them and slid her hand inside his suit. She wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and Chat moaned and pumped into her hand, the best he could.

"Antsy Kitty?" Reflekta teased and licked along his parted bottom lip.

"You have no idea." Chat breathed with dangerous neon green cat eyes.

"I think I do…" Relektra ran her hand along him again and Chat bit back a loud moan.

Chat set her down and slid to his knees. He yanked her pink leggings down and spaced out her legs with his hands. He peered up at her. "Stay just like that." He undid his belt and yanked it from his suit. He took his bo staff off his back and extended it slightly. He looked up at her and secured it to her ankles, widening her stance more.

Chat smirked up at her. Her eyes were partially closed and she had her bottom lip between her teeth. "You like being tied up, don't you?"

"What are you doing, get his miraculous?!" Hawkmoth stormed and pushed a charge through her.

The electricity zapped through her and directly to her swollen clit and she let out a loud moan. The pain only made it better for her.

Hawkmoth growled and gripped his cane with anger.

Chat lifted her skirt and gripped her thighs, while he slid his tongue along her wet folds and she shivered against his tongue.

"What about this?" Chat slid his tongue slowly up along her pussy and circled her swollen nub with his tongue.

"Ah!" Reflekta called out and her knees shook.

Chat smirked and circled her clit again and again, until it couldn't swell anymore. He wrapped his lips around her swollen button and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. She screamed out and came around his mouth. Her knees gave out and he caught her.

"I'm not done noticing you yet, Reflekta." Chat Noir smirked at her with a wicked smile.

He laid her on the floor and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her up onto her knees by her hips. Chat opened his pocket and pulled out a foil package, before putting it between his teeth and ripping it open. He slid his hand beneath his suit and freed himself. Chat slid the condom over the length of his aching cock and slid into her. She was tight, warm, and wet. Her walls pressed around him and he groaned at the sensation, while she moaned and clutched at the floor in ecstasy.

"Chat…" Reflekta called out and he slowly pumped inside her, while his fingers gripped along her hips.

Hawkmoth tried to put electricity through Reflekta to try and bring her back to the task at hand, but every burst of fire, just brought more pain with ecstacy. Reflektra moaned louder, as Chat sped up and slammed into her harder.

"Ah…" Chat moaned and reached around to rub her swollen clit with his index finger, careful to avoid touching her with his claw.

Reflekta felt her muscles tighten up and her toes curl within her heels. "I'm gonna- AH!" She let go around him and her walls clenched around his swollen cock and he groaned loudly and shivered.

He ran his hand up her spine and gripped her shoulder, while his other hand went to her hip. He pushed into her deeper and harder and came hard. He slid the used condom off, tied it, and put his suit back in place. Chat undid the belt and his staff and helped her stand up. He threw the condom into a trash bin nearby.

He yanked her close and gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger and held her by the small of her back. "Feel noticed enough, yet?"

She yanked him by the collar of his suit and pressed her lips against his and he deepened the kiss.

"Cataclysm." Chat whispered against her kiss and held his right hand out, before touching her bracelet. Releasing the akuma.

Ladybug swung in at that moment and purified it.

Chat caught Juleka, as Reflekta melted away. Juleka grabbed her head in confusion and Chat helped her to sit down.

"You're okay now." He smiled at her and Ladybug looked them over.

Ladybug yanked Chat Noir by his bell and walked him angrily into the locker room.

"What the hell was that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"She wanted to be noticed, bugaboo. I noticed her." Chat Noir shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's not right, and you know it!" Ladybug poked him in the chest and backed him into a locker.

Chat smirked at her with a dangerous expression. "I think someone's a little jealous."

"I'm- I'm not jealous." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure about that?" Chat ran his index finger between her thighs and felt along her wet folds.

"Chat…" Ladybug softly moaned and leaned into his hand.

"You liked watching me, didn't you?" Chat spoke along her lips and she bit her bottom lip and screwed her eyes tight, as he circled her clit through her suit.

"I-" Ladybug groaned and slammed her palm against the locker next to Chat's head, as he pressed a little harder onto her swollen nub.

"You know you want me." Chat whispered into her ear and flicked her earlobe with his tongue. "You can't resist my Chat-like charms."

"Chat…" Ladybug mewled and let her other hand graze along the front of his suit where she felt him flex at her touch.

"Go, ahead. I don't mind. Use me." Chat purred against her ear and rolled her earlobe between his teeth and she moaned loud, before turning him around to sit on one of the benches.

She grabbed his bell and yanked it down. He leaned back on his hands and let her free him. She got on her knees and held onto his hips, while she flicked beneath the head of his cock with her tongue. She circled her tongue around his swollen head and he tilted his head back in a groan. Ladybug wrapped her lips around the tip and took him into her mouth. He groaned louder and tangled his fingers into her hair, while she bobbed her head up and down. Working him with her tongue and lips.

"Ah! Ladybug!" Chat called out and pumped his hips in rhythm with her.

She let him go with a pop and slid her finger down her spine to undo her suit, much like she would open her yo-yo. Ladybug let it dissolve until she was only in red and black polka dot thigh highs and her mask. Chat groaned at the sight of her glistening smooth pussy and how her thigh highs made her legs look delicious.

She took his belt from his waist and secured his hands behind his back. Ladybug smiled and touched his shoulders to help her straddle his hips.

"Do you want it, Kitty?" Ladybug smirked down at him and tapped his nose with her index finger, while her other hand gripped his shoulder.

"You know I always want you, Bugaboo." Chat smiled at her with smoldering green eyes.

Ladybug leaned down and tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and rolled her hips so that he would slide into her tight pussy. Chat groaned and flex his hands against the binds.

Ladybug placed a hand behind her on his knee and used his shoulder to help her balance and grind against him. She rolled her hips and tilted her head back with parted lips.

"Ah… minou." She moaned and he groaned, pumping his hips along with her.

Ladybug gripped his knee and shoulder harder and dug her nails into him. She used her feet to help her pull him out, before she slammed down onto his hard cock again. He groaned louder and muffled his sounds by biting down on her shoulder.

"Ah, fuck…" Chat moaned and Ladybug called out, as she came around him. Her wet walls clenched around his hard cock.

Chat felt the pressure build at the base of his spine. She brought his lips to hers by grabbing the back of his head. He groaned, as her tongue slid along his and she circled her hips and slid her pussy up and down the length of him, faster and harder.

Chat panted against her lips. "I'm gonna- Uh! Ladybug.."

She felt him swell harder and she quickly got off of his lap and fell to her knees. She pumped her hand around him and covered the head of his cock with her lips and he came into her mouth with shaking legs.

Ladybug slowed her hand and he sighed and pumped slowly into the palm of her hand. She swallowed and licked the remaining cum from the tip of his cock. Chat watched her with heavy lidded eyes and he tried to catch his breath.

"Shit." Chat sighed and Ladybug undid his belt from his wrists.

"Satisfied enough, Kitty?" Ladybug smiled at him and let her suit cover her again.

"More than satisfied, Bugaboo." Chat sighed and watched Ladybug zip his suit back up.


End file.
